


Most Beautiful Word Ever Said

by multishowfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishowfan/pseuds/multishowfan
Summary: Daniel and Peggy take their flirting a little to far
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy/Daniel
Kudos: 21





	Most Beautiful Word Ever Said

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is set POST SEASON 2 and i got the idea after Daniel's middle name was released ;) enjoy!

Early one morning Daniel and Peggy were eating breakfast together before work "The other day, you knew Samberly's middle name. So do you just know everyone's middle names at the office?" Daniel asks.

Without even looking up from her plate Peggy smiles and responds, "Of course I do, Jordan"

"NO! Don't you call me that," Daniel laughed.

"I won't… Jordan"

"Peg. Please I'm begging I HATE my middle name."

"But it's such a lovely name." Peggy said while reaching for his hand.

"I'll start calling you Elizabeth then." Daniel smiled at Peggy with a look of pure love. It's true he hated his middle name, before she said it. But once it was said by her, it was the most beautiful word ever said. Just like every word to ever come from her mouth.

"Oh Daniel, I'm surprised you knew mine. It didn't seem like you knew anyone's, except for Krazeminski's that is, which was surprising since you HATED him."

"Yea I don't know why I knew his, but I know yours, and it is the only one that matters," Daniel said, making Peggy blush.

After a few minutes, Daniel says, "Alright I'll leave first? And you wait 10 minutes so no one suspects anything," while placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Sure thing, Chief Jordan." 

"You're gonna pay for that"

"Oh, I can't wait," Peggy teased.

Later at the SSR office, Peggy took every chance she could to mouth "Jordan" at Daniel every time she caught him looking at her, which was a lot.

Finally Daniel had the chance to 'pay her back' when it was time to give out the day's cases. 

"Agents Jacobs and Baxtor I want you tracking this vehicle and figure out where they are going and when," He said while handing them a case file, "Agent Margaret Elizabeth Carter, I want you to stay on the Underwood case. Find her. Someone get Rose and tell her to pause all of my calls for the afternoon I have my own case to handle. Everyone else stick to the cases you already have." 

Everyone looks between Daniel and Peggy while Daniel is trying not to laugh and Peggy looks furious. Daniel goes into his office and closes the door before Peggy can make her way in. Peggy knocks on his door, and before he can get up from his desk she is in the room and the door is shut back. Everyone is still watching them and wondering what is about to happen, Because everyone remembers what happened last week.

"DANIEL JORDAN SOUSA! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! I thought you said we should keep us a secret at work. THAT CAN'T HAPPEN NOW DID YOU SEE HOW EVERYONE LOOKED AT US?!?" Peggy yelled

Daniel smirked, "Oh, Lizzy, they-"

"Daniel. I'm serious."

"I am too Peggy. They all already know. They all saw you leap on me last week, but I thought that if we didn't say anything everyone would forget it happened and we would be safer for it. But when I came in this morning everyone was asking about it and us, I just ignored it and denied it like we decided but everyone knew. Apparently a few of the guys that came from New York had a bet on how long it would take us to get together. They all wanted us to get together and are happy we are. Please don't be upset"

"I'm… not… I just wish you would have told me they knew instead of doing that." She steps closer to Daniel and wraps her arms around his waist and kisses him. "And I did not leap on you. I was just… passionate.You just wait till we leave and I can really kiss you since we should probably be sort of professional." 

"Alright, Let's get back to work" Peggy walks out of his office and the rest of the agents start clapping and she grabs the closest guy to her, "One jab to the right eye will fix this tremendously. Excuse me I have work to do." Peggy says as the rest of the men stop clapping and quickly get out of her way.

"You heard the lady. You all have work to do as well. Now I don't want to hear another word about this from any of you okay? Now get to work."

After the day was over Daniel walked over to Peggy's desk, "Well the good thing is we don't have to sneak out and calculate our exits anymore." Daniel sticks his arm out for Peggy.

Peggy smiles and links her arm with his. "That is more enjoyable, more time we get to spend together. Now, Let's go home." 

Daniel double checks to make sure no one is around and then kisses Peggy right there in the middle of the SSR. "Yes, let's go home my love."


End file.
